Pet
by LittleRedHatter
Summary: a songfic request from deviantART. sherstrade. demon!sherlock. loving sherlock would never be easy...


**Pet**

_Sherlock, no. No, go away. Stop hurting me. Stop, please. Ow! Seriously Sherlock, that hurts! Stop, OW! Oh God, no, please stop this! Please. Sherlock, your eyes. They're…they're…they're…black…_

_Black as night Lestrade. Black as my soul._

I gasped and my eyes flew open. Another nightmare. They had been getting worse and more detailed. And real. Before it was all a dream, nothing hurt. Not anymore. They felt real. I could feel the pain. I didn't want to go to a therapist. They would think I'm crazy and I could lose my job. I could lose Sherlock. I shook the terrifying images of the nightmare out of my head. They would go away. I would make them go away.

"Lestrade you with us?" Donovan asked. I blinked and stared at her.

"Sorry, just thinking," I replied.

"Well, that's all for now. We just need to fill these documents out and we're done," Donovan said. She grabbed some notes and disappeared out of my office. I didn't like being alone. I could think when I was alone. Think about the nightmares. I didn't like the dark either. I was a foolish man, as Sherlock had said many times. Demons don't exist. I knew that. But the nightmares still scared me. I sighed as I looked at the documents. There were so many. I was going to be home late. I groaned. I didn't even get to write one word before my phone beeped. I picked it up.

I need you. Now.

SH

No. Busy with work.

GL

Now Lestrade. I need you now.

SH

Dammit Sherlock.

GL

Damn Sherlock. Damn him and his urges. He was always like that. Didn't care where I was or what time it was, he just demanded I come to him. I always gave in. I couldn't help it. And if I didn't go to him he would come to me, which would not be a good idea. Many times he wanted me I was at work, and if he came he would take me then and there. We were trying to keep our relationship secret. And I did like going to him, sneaking out of work to see him. Damn him and my love for him.

"Sir? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry Donovan; I'll be back in a tick."

"But sir, we need you here."

"I said don't worry."

"Be quick sir."

I rushed out of the station. The cold air pinched my skin. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and pulled my coat snug around me. I could see my breath disappear in the air. I pulled out my phone.

Where are you?

GL

Go to the Café. The back alley.

SH

The café was easy to find. Not too far from the station. Sherlock and I had been there on dates many times. I didn't like the back alley though. It was dark and moist and eerie. A year ago, when Sherlock and I began dating, three people were murdered there. Siblings. Young children; an elder brother and two younger sisters. It was horrible. Their faces were unrecognisable. Their body parts were scattered across the cobblestone. We never caught the killer. We're still trying to find him. No luck. I turned the corner into the alleyway. The air got colder. It was always colder there. Shivers ran up and down my spine. I saw a tall dark figure leaning against the wall.

"Sh-Sherlock," I shivered and walked over to him. He smiled.

"Hello Lestrade dear," he said.

"Must we always come here?" I asked.

"Yes Lestrade. No one dares to come here. That's why it's perfect. And no one dares to go into that abandoned flat," Sherlock grinned. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. He kissed me hard. I moaned in pleasure. He was one hell of a kisser. He kissed up and down my neck. His lips were so cold.

"Sh-Sherlock. Could we…ah…make this quick? I-I-I have to get back to…back to…to…to work…" I stammered. I couldn't speak. I couldn't when I was with Sherlock. He was too damn perfect. I'm surprised no one has picked up the tension between us. I loved him so much. The bloody man loved me too. Damn us to hell. Sherlock dragged me into the old flat. The flat looked like it was frozen in time. A little dusty and a little old, but appeared fine. No one would live in though. The killer had tortured the children in there. People say that at the dead of night you can hear there screams and the killer's wicked laughter.

Sherlock pushed me onto the old bed and began stripping himself and me. He was a vigorous lover. Very passionate and fierce. I loved it. Compared to him I was a little puppy. He was so aggressive. Sometimes painful. I was probably a sick human being for loving him and his twisted ways.

"Have you told John yet?" I asked.

"About what?" Sherlock replied.

"About us," I answered. Sherlock sighed.

"No, I haven't. And I want to keep it that way," he said. My fingers ran through his thick curly hair. How I loved that hair.

"We can't keep us a secret forever," I said.

"I know, but for now I would. Everything is perfect now" Sherlock replied. He caressed my face. We were in his bed. It had been a week when we last…you know. He did that sometimes. He was so unpredictable. I enjoyed it. A little too much I think.

"You know I'm on holiday now," I smiled.

"Yes I did Lest," Sherlock grinned. That was the nickname he had given me. He only used the nickname when we were alone. Sometimes his nickname would slip, but he didn't mind.

"So what will we do Sher?" I asked, "Staying in bed might be a good idea. And John won't return from Dublin in a few weeks."

"As deliciously tempting as that idea is, I cannot. I have important duties to attend to," Sherlock replied.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Just…duties," Sherlock answered.

"Sher," I said. Sherlock sat upright.

"I…I have to go. Duties to attend to," he said. He glanced at me, his cold as ice eyes sending shivers up my spine. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. I sat upright against the bedhead.

"Well what am I meant to do? Can I tag along?" I asked.

"Sorry dear, but no. They do not concern you," Sherlock answered.

"Sher, they do concern me. You're my boyfriend, of course they bloody well concern me," I frowned.

"Not this," Sherlock said as he closed the door. Those words hung in the air. They stung. They shouldn't have, but they did. He was keeping something from me. I hated secrets. I had opened everything up to him, and he was keeping something from me.

"Screw it," I said as I jumped out of bed and got dressed.

I lost him. I lost Sherlock. I shouldn't have been surprised. It was London. People are everywhere. So I just wandered amongst the streets cursing. I walked through the back alleys as night came. I had texted Sherlock plenty of times, but no reply.

Where are you? I need you.

GL

I barely ever texted him that, but when I did he came. He always came. He didn't that time. Worry filled my soul. For three weeks I couldn't find him. I had filed a missing persons report. John had returned and filed one too. So did Mrs Hudson. We even talked to Mycroft. He couldn't find anything either. It was like Sherlock had disappeared off the face of the Earth. I slept in my bed, alone and frightened. When Sherlock was with me, I had no nightmares. But I was alone. Every day I texted Sherlock the same message. I hated it. I had returned to work, ignoring my vacation. I was terrible at work. I was worried sick about Sherlock, it was distracting me from my work. So the boss forced me to go home and have a holiday. I was very reluctant. Every night I would go to that alleyway and search for Sherlock. I never found anything. Well, after a month that is…

It was like any other night. I went to that back alley behind the café. Chills went up my spine. I went into the flat. It felt so empty without Sherlock. I texted him. No reply. There never was a reply. I did what I always did, stay there for hours until I got tired and went home. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps.

"Sherlock?" I called. No answer. I shook my head. I was going mad. Hearing things. I heard something rustle behind me. I ran my hand through my hair. _I'm going crazy_, I thought.

"Hello there."

I jumped and spun on my heels. I was disappointed it wasn't Sherlock. The owner of the Irish voice was a bit round, had dark hair and pitch black eyes. He was in a black suit and had his hands in his pockets.

"W-What?" I blinked.

"How have you been?" the man smiled. It sent made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. So did his voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, the name is Istan; I'm a mate of Sherlock," the man answered, "You must be his dear pet Lestrade. Heard a many great deal of things about you."

"Sherlock? Is he alright?" I asked.

"Oh he's ah…getting by well," Istan replied. I didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Where is he?" I asked in a harsh tone, clenching my fist.

"Don't worry, he's on business. Boss's orders," Istan winked, "I'm his business partner you know."

"What business?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Istan grinned.

"What business?" I asked more sternly.

"Are you deaf? Nothing that concerns you," Istan rolled his eyes, "You filth, look at you. So much of those stupid emotions, so much care, so much love. But I can see why he loves you, mm-mmm."

I swallowed when Istan looked his lips. He was just…creepy. I took a step towards me. I stepped back.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"From you? Just one thing baby," Istan grinned. I wished I had my gun.

"What?" I asked.

"I could make you a deal," Istan replied, "Sherlock for something you have but do not own."

"A deal?" I asked as confusion filled my expression.

"You can have Sherlock for the rest of your days, if I get your soul," Istan said. I burst into laughter. Istan did not look impressed.

"Oh come on! You cannot be serious!" I smiled, "Oh shit, you are."

"I don't think your soul is worth the filth of Sherlock, but I guess you would think so," Istan replied.

"So what? I sell you my soul and I get Sherlock back unharmed for the rest of my life?" I smirked. He had to be joking.

"Simple as that," Istan grinned.

"Well what the hell. It's not like you're serious anyway. And if I get Sherlock back that will be a bonus," I shrugged, "What have I got to lose?"

"Everything."

I knew that voice anywhere. Istan and I looked up. My face was of pure joy, Istan was of annoyance.

"Sherlock, dear friend, surprised to see you here. Thought you were rotting away in the Chambers," Istan frowned.

"Please, did you not think someone like me could get out of a place like that? Your mind is getting slow in your age Istan," Sherlock looked smug as he walked towards us, "And I'm not your friend. Merely business partner."

"Sherlock? Where the bloody hell have you been!" I barked at him.

"Business dear Lestrade," Sherlock didn't even glance at me. He was death staring Istan. I felt it. "Now, you aren't doing deals with my Lestrade, are you Istan?"

"Can you blame a man for trying? I don't know you can resist, he's just so…blinding," Istan licked his lips at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Sometimes I don't know either, but if I can, so can you," Sherlock said. He was beside me, standing large and strong, like he was defending off something he cared for deeply.

"Oh I don't know about that Sherly. Mycroft himself can't be around him. How did you come across a strong Lighter?" Istan eyed me off.

"Leave Istan," Sherlock hissed. It was literally a hiss. My stomach clenched from fear.

"You know what Sherly, no. This one is just too good to pass up," Istan smiled, flashing razor sharp pearl whites. I supressed a gasp.

"Leave Istan. This isn't a fight you can win," Sherlock said in a harsh tone. Istan's eyes turned black. His whole eye. They looked hollow and deep and terrifying. I stammered back. He hissed. A long tongue fell out of his mouth and his teeth grew longer. Sherlock pushed me back. I fell to the ground. A snarl rumbled from Sherlock.

"You're a rare one aren't you Sherly," Istan hissed, "Never come across a demon like yourself with eyes as pale and cold as ice."

"D-demon…" I muttered. Sherlock turned his head to look at me. The only thing I could see in his eyes was sorry. He turned back to hiss at Istan.

"Ah, so you're eyes are black after all," Istan smiled.

"Lestrade, look away," Sherlock said.

"W-What?" I stammered. My mouth was so dry.

"Look away," Sherlock said again. I did as he said as Istan lunged for him. What happened next was the most horrible moment in my life. I heard the most horrible and gruesome of noises. Snarls and growls and hisses and blood and gore and…I shut my eyes and covered my ears. I lost track of time. I didn't move. I didn't want to move. I couldn't move. I jumped when a cold wet hand touched my back.

"Lestrade, Lestrade, look at me," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up. Sherlock's face was covered in scars, blood trickling from a few.

"Sher, is it over?" I asked.

"Yes Lest. Just keep your eyes on my face, my eyes, don't look anywhere else," Sherlock answered. I did as he said. I could see in my side vision the blood and gore. I focused on Sherlock. His right hand was on my face, the other holding my hand and aiding me out of the building. As soon as we were out I collapsed against the cool brick walls. It had been raining. My eyes were closed.

"What just happened?" I asked, more to myself than my lover. I felt him sit beside me, entwining his fingers with mine.

"I broke the rules," he said.

"You have a habit of doing that," I smiled. Sherlock chuckled. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His wounds looked better. "Please Sher; tell me what was going on. And not later, now."

"I'm afraid you won't love my anymore."

"I couldn't love you any less."

"Oh I don't know about that."

"Please Sher, tell me."

"Okay, okay. I broke the rules. We're not supposed to fall for humans, let alone a Lighter. At first they thought you were any other soul, so they took me away for a few weeks and forced me to do more work than I usually do. It was horrible, mind you. I had become more…human. Turns out the bosses don't like that. I had begun to feel emotions, so stealing the souls from innocent people and children wasn't exactly fun. Funny though, I used to be able to do it without a care. But now it wretches my heart. Damn you and my love for you. Anyways, turns out they found out that you're a Lighter and sent me to the Chambers. Scary as hell that place. Took all of my great intellect to escape."

"But Sher, what are you going on about? Lighters? Bosses? Chambers? Souls?"

"I'm…sorry. I'm a demon. Not too common my kind of demon. We tend to stay down in the bottom. Hell, that's for humans and more common demons. Then you've got the Underworld for all the monsters out there, and then there's they place beneath that. It has no name. It's just the bottom. More dangerous things tend to reside there. We are used for the most horrible of torture, but we never get to leave to the upper realm. I figured out how, a little loop hole in the system. My kind, we can pretend to be any creature we want. Choosing a common demon seemed like the way to go. So I was set to work, taking souls and making devious deals. And then I met you, and bloody fell in love with you. Didn't take me too long to figure out you were a Lighter. That is a being that has a shining soul, close to that of an angel. Fall for one and you get sent straight to the Chambers. Torture for demons, basically. And time is different there. A whole year I was in that horrid place. A whole year without you. Oh. I can't read your expression. What are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking?" I repeated Sherlock's words. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just stared at him. "Well for one, you're a bloody idiot. And two, turns out I love you more than I realised."

"That's good to know," Sherlock said with a sigh.

"What would happen if a demon didn't fall for a human?" I asked. The question was random, but it just popped up into my head. I was curious.

"Interesting question. We cannot fall for a soul, but we can be with one. We call them pets. Foolish name," Sherlock replied.

"I'm your pet then?" I said.

"No. Defiantly not," Sherlock replied.

"But I like it. I like being your pet," I smiled. I kissed him. He kissed back happily. I deepened the kiss and he was happy to oblige. After a long time of kissing we parted, breathing heavily on each other.

"That's…good then…" Sherlock panted.

"Sherlock, I really don't care what you are. I love you too much to care," I lifted his chin up with my hands. That time he kissed me. It was deeper and more passionate.

"So, your place or mine," he smiled.

"My place is a shithole. Tell John to go out," I grinned.

"He's staying over a date's place," Sherlock caressed my head.

"Fantastic," I flashed my teethed.

I had forgotten how aggressive a lover Sherlock was. I missed it like hell. I enjoyed the S&M. Maybe a little too much. Guess I was just as twisted as he was.

"Sherlock! I'm home! Oh, hello Lestrade. Ah, why are you shirtless? And Sherlock, why are you wrapped in bed sheets? Oh. I get it. Oh my god. You two are. Oh. No that's fine! Totally fine! I just, have to go! Bye! I'm happy for you two. See you!"

"So much for keeping us a secret."

Sherlock chuckled.


End file.
